Użytkownik:Lordan00/Moje Anime/P001
* 須藤典彦 Norihiko Sudō is the new director of the Pokémon anime. }} Słońce wreszczie wyjrzało do pokoju pewnego chłopca o imieniu Danny. Jest to dla niego wielki dzień, bo ma rozpocząc swoją przygodę po niesamowitym świecie pokemonów. Chłopiec ten właśnie się budzi i odrazu włącza telewizje, w której jest właśnie program, w którym występuje pewien starszy pan jest on zwany Profesor Rowan. - Witajcie, jak już pewnie wiecie nazywam się profesor Rowan. Jestem profesorem nauk o Pokemonach. Starterami do wyboru są Turtwig, Piplup i Chimchar. O reszcie dowiesz się w moim labolatorium. A więc zapraszam. - powiedział starzec. - Synku, wstałeś już? - spytała Agatha Scott - Tak, mamo już schodze na dół po czym bardzo szybko się przebrał i lada moment był już na dole. Zafascynowany chłopiec szybko zjadł śniadanie. - Pamiętaj zawsze od razu jak tylko znajdziesz się w Jubilife City zadzwoń, tylko nie zapomnij. - powiedział Agatha ze smutkiem na twarzy, że jej syn już opuszcza dom. - Wróce nim się obejrzysz. Następnie pogłaskał Glemeow'a i otworzył drzwi. - Synku zapomniałeś plecak. Będe tęskniła - powiedziała jego mama Po czym otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z domu. Od razu pobiegł do Labolatorium czekał tam już na niego Profesor Rowan. A więc jesteś młodym trenerem, który chce zacząc swoją przygode. Jak się nazywasz - spytał profesor. - Nazywam się Danny. - odpowiedział trener, który cały czas się zastanawiał kogo wybrac. Wkońcu profesor zapytał. Kogo wybierasz? Turtwig to pokemon przypominający żółwia jest trawiastym Pokemonem. Jego skorupa jest zbudowana z gleby. Staje się twardsza jeśli Turtwig spożywa duże ilości wody. Piplup ten pokemon przypomina pingwina. Jest typem wodnym. Dziób koloru żółtego. Pokémon ten posiada dwie plamy na brzuchu, przypominające guziki. Chimchar Pokémon szympans. Chimchar jest pokemonem ognistym. Gdy Chimchar śpi jego płomyk na ogonie gaśnie . - Jeszcze pamiętam jak moja wnuczka rozpoczynała swoją przygode z Chimcharem. To jak już się zdecydowałeś? - spytał Profesor Rowan. Gdy spojrzał na Chimchara ten zaatakował go żarem. - Ała, to bolało. W takim razie zdecydowałem, że wezme Turtwiga. - powiedział z fascynacją trener. - Proszę to pokeball twojego Turtwiga. To są twoje Pokeballe. A to jest Mapa Regionu przyda ci się podczas twojej podróży.. - powiedział Profesor wręczając mu Pokeballe i Mape. A i bym zapomniał to twój Pokedex. Zapewne spytasz co to jest. Jest to taka Encyklopedia o pokemonach. Wystarczy namierzyc pokemona pokedex, a on ci go opisze. - Dziękuje bardzo, a więc to ja już ide w swoją podróż. Przed labolatorium czekał na niego pewien trener. Stał koło niego ognisty pokemon. - Co to za pokemon? Chimchar Pokémon szympans. Chimchar jest pokemonem ognistym. Gdy Chimchar śpi jego płomyk na ogonie gaśnie . - Witam, nazywam się Jacob. Wyzywam cię na pojedynek. - powiedział trener po czym wyciągnął pokeballa z jego Chimcharem i powiedział. Chimchar naprzód. - Przyjmuje twój pojedynek. Wogóle nazywam się Danny. Turtwig naprzód. Walka się zaczeła Pokemony zaczeły na siebie groźnie patrzec po czym Jacob powiedział. Chimchar zacznij od żaru. Chimchar zadał pierwsze obrażenia mocne na Turtwigu. - Jeżeli chcemy wygrac ten pojedynek musimy unikac przed jego atakami. Turtwig zacznijmy Akcją. Chimchar bez problemów uniknął ten atak i zaatakował Drapaniem. Po raz kolejny zadał mu wysokie obrażenia. Turtwig nasza kolei. Teraz użyj nasionka mocy. Turtwig zadał pierwsze obrażenia Chimcharowi. Niestety wielkie one nie były z powodu, że Chimchar ma przewage typów nad Turtwigiem. - Chimchar zakończmy to użyj Żaru a następnie wyskocz w niebo i użyj Drapania. Mam na to sposób. Uniknij żaru i zaczekaj aż wyskoczy w niebo jak już cie będzie atakował zaatakuj go Akcją. Plan zadziałał, lecz niestety w locie Chimchar zaatakował Żarem przez co stał sie nie zdolny do walki. Turtwig powrót. Dziękuje byłeś świetny. - Chimchar powrót.Tak jak myślałem ty i twój pokemon jesteście za słabi by pokonac mnie i mojego Chimchara. Czyli to był dobry wybór. Jacob odszedł. A Danny wystawił swojego pokemona i sprawdził go w pokedexie. Turtwig Listkowy Pokemon. Jego skorupa jest zbudowona z gleby i twardnieje, gdy wchłania wodę. - Tak, więc Turtwig zaczyna się nasza przygoda po tym niesamowitym świecie Pokemon. Nie martwmy się naszą pierwszą porażką nie raz będziemy zwyciężac a czasami ponosic porażke, ale nie możemy się załamywac. - powiedział trener. Co spoyka naszych bohaterów Dowiecie się już w następnym odcinku